Lephantis
Lephantis (previously known as J-2000 Golem) is a massive Infested boss introduced in Update 10. It was originally going to replace the now retired J3-Golem boss but was moved to the Orokin Derelict tileset instead. To fight Lephantis, the player has to craft a Derelict Assassination key, which requires five Lephantis Nav Coordinates. These special Nav Coordinates are only obtainable though Derelict missions. Doing the boss solo is discouraged as it may be difficult for some players as the constant poison, electrical hazards and enemies can kill players who are not careful. Also, the boss has a very large health pool making him a giant bullet sponge. Players without good, ammo-efficient gear will need a lot of time and ammo to kill him alone. Awards components for the Nekros Warframe upon completion of the mission. Appearance and Abilities Lephantis is a massive three-headed creature with several limbs. Each head has a unique appearance as well as different abilities and can be identified by its own name. All three heads are connected to a large spherical body, which has three legs positioned like a tripod. Lephantis itself can use Stomp Shockwaves to knock back any nearby Tenno. Its heads can also inflict knockdowns by emerging from right beneath players. During the second phase of the battle, the arena will have pools of water as well. Lephantis shares its taunts with the J3-Golem. Here is a list; *''"Unburden yourself from this mortal coil, . Join Us."'' *''"Why do you destroy us? We are your flesh."'' *''"We are countless. Consume us. Be reborn."'' *''"We embrace you. Why do you defile us?"'' The Heads |-|Infested Corpus= Infested Corpus head resembles a severely mutated Corpus with a mouth taking up its entire face which has two tentacles on either side to cover it up when not attacking. It can spit poison grenades at great distances leaving behind clouds that deal very high damage and ignore shields. It can also release Infested Spawn Pods which will spawn multiple basic Infested units over-time until it is destroyed or expires on its own at which time it also leaves behind a cloud of poison. |-|Infested Grineer= Infested Grineer head has a triangular jaw and wields a massive organic scythe-arm. It will either swing its scythe in a wide horizontal arc or crashing down in an overhead strike. The scythe is capable of destroying obstacles in the arena as well as inflicting knockdowns with every hit. Its face is located below the triangular jaw, which is apparently the Grineer that was consumed long ago; it will only reveal itself when it attacks. |-|Ancient Infested= Ancient Infested head sports a long, stout jaw as well as the "halo crown" that normal Ancients have on their backs. It will spit an arc of Spore Bombs that explode a second after hitting the ground. While the bombs have a massive radius, they do not ignore shields, however, the massive damage can kill any low level warframe in one hit. Strategy Phase 1 During Phase 1, Lephantis will attack by exploding its heads through the ground from below to take potshots at the Tenno. The fight starts with the Infested Corpus head, with the Ancient Infested head following soon after. The Infested Grineer head joins the fray about halfway through. Each head is completely immune to damage except on their weak spots, which are only revealed when they attack. The Corpus head's weakness is its mouth, the Ancient head its neck, and the Grineer's weakness is its head, mouth and throat. Your primary goal should be to destroy the Corpus head as soon as possible, as it is the only one that can ignore shields as well as spawn Infested minions. Do not significantly damage the Ancient head yet. The best way to do so is to strafe around the outer edges of the arena and keeping your gun pointed at the Corpus head whenever it emerges. Whenever its mouth opens, blast it and then sprint as it will attack immediately afterwards. Be wary of the Ancient head's spore bombs, though they are of a much lesser threat. Ignore the Infested Spawn Pods as they will expire on their own given enough time and the Corpus head will keep spitting more out anyway. As long as you keep moving the attacks should not directly hit you and the Infested spawns won't be able to catch up with you. Just be careful not to wander into the lingering poison clouds. When the Corpus head is near death (assuming you didn't significantly damage the Ancient head), the Grineer head will join in. Thankfully, its attacks are relatively inaccurate and its biggest threat to you will be emerging from beneath you and knocking you down. At this point all three heads will be able to attack you at once, so you may want to be more aggressive and knock out the Corpus head as soon as possible to avoid being overwhelmed. Once the Corpus head is down the rest of Phase 1 should be relatively easy. Destroy all of the remaining Spawn Pods as well as the Infested minions. Now focus on the Ancient head. Every time it spits an arc of bombs at you simply sprint towards the head to avoid the explosion (you will still get hit due to their massive range, but the damage is negligible long as you have decent shields). The Grineer head is generally too inaccurate to hit you with its scythe and can be out-ranged very easily, though it tends to emerge right next to or outright beneath you which can often knock you down. Simply keep your distance from the Grineer head and knock out the Ancient head. Once the Ancient head has been taken out the Grineer head should be a walk in the park. Remember that it cannot hit you if you stay directly beneath it, so when it bursts up run straight towards it, stay as close to it as possible, and blast away at its "face" every time it swings. The mouth itself is also a weak spot, but you can only damage it when it opens which is when it attacks, so you have 2 weak spots to choose from. If you are below the head then shoot the face; if you are further away it might be easier to shoot the mouth rather than aim at the face from an uneasy angle. Phase 2 Once all three heads have been fought off, you will be given a brief moment to pick up goods remaining on the arena before all three heads emerge at once and bring down the entire platform. Players will fall down into the ruins below, where the rest of Lephantis resides. Phase 2 is essentially the same as Phase 1 except all three heads can attack in conjunction and the heads cannot retreat. The environment is darker and tinted red due to the nature of the arena which may cause trouble to those with difficulty dealing in such an environment. Again, you should focus your efforts on the Corpus head due to its lethality though you could also attack the Ancient head instead as it's an easier target to hit this time. Bear in mind that once a head is "killed", it will leave a stump that will periodically spit out Spore Grenades. Standing directly in front of one head greatly helps, as it makes it difficult for the other two heads to attack you, but they will still try. The elevated platforms can be of great help as the Grineer head has trouble hitting people who stand on them as long as Lephantis is not right next to the platform. If Lephantis is close enough (as in so close it cannot move forward anymore), it can perform a higher side-slash to hit you off the platform, though the slash can be rolled under with good timing. Do not get too close to Lephantis or he will knock you down with his body slam. Avoid any electric pools and poison clouds as they can drain your health without you knowing until it's too late. Consider keeping some infested spawn pods alive as the spawned Infested can drop ammo and energy orbs. Try to focus on taking down the same head one at a time while avoiding the other two (though keep an eye on them so you can avoid their attacks). Bring down the heads one at a time until you emerge victorious from the battle. Notes *It is not recommended to use weapons like the Ogris, Torid, and Acrid. The majority of these weapons' damages (explosions and DoT) target the torso of an enemy, so you will lose a lot of potential damage even if you're aiming at weak points. *The use of the Infested Impedance aura can significantly improve your chances against Lephantis as it slows all infested by 18% at max rank (including attacks) allowing you to evade its attacks more easily and hit its weak spots for a longer time. The downside of this is that Lephantis' weak spots will take longer to reveal themselves. *The theory that the order in which you kill the heads determines the blueprint reward at the end is FALSE. Multiple players have tested and confirmed that killing the heads in a specific order does NOT give a specific blueprint. *Frost's Freeze ability can be helpful when dealing damage to Lephantis with severe lag. Snow Globe can also be used to keep Lephantis' weak spots open. Frost does not have any means of blocking environmental damage and the crowd control effects of Lephantis' attacks however. *Rhino is the best suited to solo runs due to the effects of his abilities. Iron Skin will absorb almost all sources of damage and CC in the fight and allow him to focus on hitting weak spots; Roar will allow him to deal more damage while the weak spots are exposed; Rhino Stomp will keep them open for slightly longer periods of time, though it is not a significant duration for solo runs. Do note that he may still need defensive mods to mitigate the incoming damage when recasting Iron Skin. **Never tank Infested Grineer. It's damage is powerful enough to swipe the entire Iron Skin in a blow. **Be sure to remember the proper cues for the weakspots as a poorly timed stomp will simply extend the invulnerability periods and waste the duration of an active Roar. Sometimes the Rhino stomp will also affect heads that haven't popped up yet, which will slow them down as well which means you might have to wait longer than usual for the next head to show up. *Using Trinity is a good alternative asides from Rhino in Solo, as her Link provides the most beneficial protection a player would need when being swarmed by Lephantis' minions, preventing serious damage and knockbacks on important periods of strikes. **Energy Vampire will not only slow down Lephantis, but will also give you additional energy, which is key if you are using a Rhino or other dick-sucking frame. **Blessing keeps the Poison Damage by Lephantis from sinking into Trinity, and her allies as a cell, allowing full damage delivery against it. **Well Of Life is another alternative to healing when Health Orbs are not available. *Since Lephantis' attacks deal damage in a large area and many of them are poison, your sentinel will not survive the fight if you cannot successfully dodge every attack. *A Nova can be handy against this boss. Molecular Prime slows down Lephantis allowing your team to shoot its weak points for longer periods of time. The double damage will also help take Lephantis down. Cases have even been seen where only two heads had to be destroyed since the explosion from Molecular Prime did enough damage to the main overall health that it destroyed the third head. Antimatter Drop may also deal a huge amount of damage to one head. *Be careful of the knockdown of the Grineer head and the stomp shockwaves. They may knock you into a poison cloud/electrified pool and cause severe damage before you are able to get up and run out of it. *Banshee's Sonar can to get an "orange" spot at a weak point which would greatly increase the damage deal to that specific part in the weak points you should be dealing with. This strategy isn't as useful as the other strategies described above: the enemy will get highlighted randomly across the body, since this boss is the largest amalgamation at this point, the orange weakspot would normally cover shielded body parts, like the back or the legs of the monster. *Using Equilibrium is recommended due to the hazards and enemies present throughout the fight. *Lephantis can be a good source of Orokin Cells and Neurodes since it has 4 chances to drop resources. One for each head during the first stage of the fight, and one for defeating the second stage. *When fighting Lephantis, you can scan the individual heads in the first phase and scan his body in the second phase, giving you 4 scans in total that grant affinity. Only the Phase 2 final boss counts towards Codex scans. *During the 1st phase, Oberon's Smite can deal damage to the heads even if they are closed. With enough energy, it can be used to finish off the 1st phase quickly. * A -focused Elemental Ward can be used to kill nearby enemies with ease, allowing players to focus on Lephantis. * Using weapons that have innate punch through or using punch through mods will allow the user to shoot through the infested ancient head's 'flaps', albeit this will be not be possible sometimes because of invulnerability phases. Bugs * Banshee's Sonic Boom can displace the heads in the first phase which can result in them not showing up or becoming invisible. * If Saryn uses Miasma when Lephantis is low on health, it will start to disintegrate while it is still alive and if Lephantis does not die during that time, Lephantis will become invisible. This is shown by placing a waypoint in the centre, highlighting there is an Enemy, and shooting where the Head would be. * If you use a revive during phase 2 (full body) you suffer a huge chance of the entire UI bugging out to the point where you can no longer see enemy health, sometimes your own health, you can no longer use your minimap, you can no longer see waypoints (either placed or when a player is downed) and you sometimes will become incapable of using any weaponry or powers. * In the first phase the infested corpus may stop attacking, making it impossible to defeat it. climbing up the walls of the arena can resolve this as long as someone stays up there. * Killing Lephantis for the first time will give three additional copies of its Sigil, as Lephantis is recognized as four separate entities instead of one. ** This same bug occurs with the Hyena Pack. Trivia *Lephantis was the first boss to not directly drop a blueprint. Players would always get a blueprint for one of Nekros' components as a mission reward once they reach extraction. Later updates have since applied this to the other bosses. *In spite of Lephantis' renaming, the nav coordinates required to craft Derelict Assassination keys were still referred to as "Golem Nav Coordinates" until Update 16.4, where they were finally labelled as as "Lephantis Nav Coordinates." *Underneath the Infested Grineer head there is a person's face, akin to Dark Sector boss Mezner who also is fought in a large arena-type area and whose face is distorted and stretched over the Infested creature. *Some players reported having to fight against a level 50+ Lephantis, although most of the time, depending on your Rank, he may be below level 50. *Should you point your mouse over the central body during the second stage you will see an indicator of total health (percentage health of all the heads). This gives a good indicator of how much of the battle there is left to fight. *It is possible to ride Lephantis by jumping from the platforms or by using powers to get onto its back. However, it has a tendency to knock you off, dealing damage. *If you listen closely, Lephantis' taunts sound like an edited version of Kril's. *Originally upon defeating the three heads in Phase 1 the ceiling would break causing the floor to crumble from the falling debris. This was changed in favor of Lephantis breaking the ground directly. *Lephantis is currently the largest boss in the game and also has the most health; in both phases each head has about as much health as Phorid. *Sometimes, when a Primed head is killed in the second stage, a blinking, ghostly outline of it will remain. *It is possible (but difficult) to shoot through the closed "mouth" of the Corpus head between the gaps. *Heads that are destroyed/disintegrated in the first stage will still show up in the second stage. *A hologram of Lephantis can be seen in the Dojo Bio Labs. Furthermore to the left of the hologram one of Lephantis' legs is enclosed within one of the containers. * Each head of Lephantis appears to be a reference to The Three Wise Monkeys, with the Infested Ancient head covering the sides (which could represent ears), the Infested Grineer head covering an eyelike stalk, and the Infested Corpus head covering its mouth. de:Lephantis fr:Lephantis Category:Boss Category:Infested Category:Update 10 Category:Characters